


An ex-borg, ex-starfleet and a Doctor walk into a bar...

by SapphireWave



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Can't take Agnes anywhere, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Set during my other fic Romulan Ale, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireWave/pseuds/SapphireWave
Summary: Just what were the girls up to while Elnor and Rios were sharing a drink back at the ship?  gap fill for my fic Romulan Ale.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	An ex-borg, ex-starfleet and a Doctor walk into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little time gap fill for those that wanted to know. Big thanks to Arelithil for getting me to think about it. Hope it's all you hoped and dreamed for.

“Sorry Elnor, but it's going to be a girls day out for now, no offense.” Agnes had smiled over her shoulder as she followed Seven and Raffi out the open bay doors of the ship.

“I’ll bring you back something!” Raffi had called back.

“I’ll make sure it's something good.” Seven playfully added in, receiving an eye roll from Raffi.

Agnes looked over her shoulder one last time to see a rather dejected looking Elnor wander back into the ship and she felt her heart clench just a little.

“You sure we should have left him there? He looked pretty put out about it.” She asked as she caught up to Raffi and Seven.

“He is perfectly capable of handling himself,” Seven replied curtly without turning around, “Besides, he has studies to catch up on.”

Raffi snickered next to her and Seven’s head whipped over to her, “What was that for?”

“Ok...Mom.” Raffi couldn't get the smile off her face. 

“You should talk, don’t think I didn’t see you sneak a piece of cake to him a couple nights ago.”

Raffi gave a mockingly shocked face before laughing, “And that is how Auntie Raffi is his favorite.”

They all chuckled as they continued down the road leading into the main town.

“So where is it we are going anyway?” Agnes finally asked as they wove their way around meandering locals. 

“Eh, some place JL kept going on about. Said we needed to check it out since we’re here.” 

“It’s not a museum is it?” Agnes dryly asked. Seven let a smirk show on her face. Raffi stopped to look around her with her hands on her hips, “I sure as hell hope not.” After another moment of scanning the central square she finally perked up and pointed in another direction.

“I think that’s it.” She started off in the direction she pointed with Seven and Agnes close behind. After going past a few street vendors selling various items ranging from food to stuffed animals circling around a fountain, they found themselves standing in front of a mostly unmarked, somewhat run down building. Raffi put her hands on her hips again and huffed, “At least this looks like the place.” Seven and Agnes looked at each other with raised eyebrows. 

The building itself had columns on the front side and an extremely faded sign above the double doors that may or may not have looked to be in Vulcan. Otherwise it was impossible to read what it said. 

“Whatever, here goes nothing.” Agnes said dispassionately and was the first to march up to the double doors, swinging one open with a little effort. Seven catching up in time to help her open the door. They walked into a dim lobby like area, with what looked to be a restaurant further in, complete with bar and dance floor. Aside from the outside, the inside looked rather clean and tidy. The walls and furnishings have a familiar, almost vintage European flair to them and the place was crowded. All three girls had raised eyebrows at the number of races there were packed into one area, along with a spattering of humans. There were even a group of Klingons in one corner throwing back drinks and laughing raucously. 

“You know, I kind of expected this, but at the same time I didn’t.” Raffi mused out loud. Seven nodded in agreement, but had an irked look across her features as she scanned the room carefully.

“I guess we can just grab a table then?” Agnes finally supplied, then hesitantly, “Maybe just not next to the Klingons…” As they watched one playfully shove another causing the chair underneath them to break. They all roared in laughter as their comrade fell to the ground. 

They eventually made their way to a small, round, empty table and took up a short menu left there. Finding it had all but three food items and four drinks listed. 

“Well this is anticlimactic.” Agnes sarcastically remarked as she viewed the menu. Raffi hummed to herself before pointing to a certain drink on the menu and giving it a few taps.

“JL said to have this one. Claimed there was nothing like it.” Seven leaned over to examine the wording on the menu and quirked an eyebrow, “Green drink? That is what it’s called?”

“How very original.” Agnes monotoned from across the table, head resting in her hand with an elbow leaning on the table. Raffi gave them both an exasperated huff and was about to retort when a petite waitress approached quickly. Without so much as a hello or any eye contact except with the small PADD device in her hand she quipped out a quick, “whadda ya want?” Agnes and Seven looked at Raffi expectantly.

“Oh hell.” Raffi whispered to herself before turning brightly to the waitress, “Three uh, Green Drinks please.” she tried to give her a polite smile to which the waitress only briefly looked up at her and then rattled off a, “sure thing.” before disappearing away into the back. A moment of silence fell upon the table as each observed their surroundings a bit more. Another round of laughter and the sound of a glass breaking broke the murmuring talk around them before starting up again without missing a beat. Almost out of thin air the waitress was back skillfully holding three large, deep green drinks in tall, curved glasses. She deftly placed one in front of each of them. She nodded once at them, “Drink hearty.” and then was lost in the crowd again. Agnes blinked at her drink, “ok, this is kind of cool looking.” Seven, for once, looked interested and took the drink in her hand to inspect it more closely. Raffi and Agnes doing the same.

“Here goes nothing.” Raffi breathed out and lifted her drink towards the other two before taking a quick sip. The other two followed her movement and took a sip themselves. Silence fell over them again as they each savored their drink, taking the time to let the flavor sink in. Then slowly a look of awe came over them and they all looked at each other wordlessly.

Agnes was the first to speak up excitedly, “Wow!” she took another hearty sip from the glass, “This!” She pointed at the glass in disbelief, “tastes exactly like my favorite drink back home.” she laughed a little as she took the drink in both hands and started to chug uncharacteristically. Seven just lifted an eyebrow at her and Raffi just stared with her mouth open before regaining herself, “What is your favorite drink?” she asked with a bit of interest.

“WELL!” Agnes started with a tap of the glass hitting the table, “It’s like this peach and sparkling orange with a chunk of pineapple, well it can be a few different fruits, but I mostly like the peach more,” She stopped to take another long sip before rambling on, “sometimes when I’m really feeling wild I'll throw in a shot of tequila or vodka in it.” She giggled a little at the last part, but it faded away upon seeing the confused looks of Raffi and Seven, “what?” she looked between them worriedly, “Does it not taste like that to you?”

“No. It does not.” Raffi stated matter of factly, then she whipped to Seven, “what do you taste?”

“Bourbon.”

Raffi’s look was even more taken a back and she gaped at her. Seven just shrugged a shoulder at her and threw back another drink from her glass.

“Wait, wait, what does your drink taste like?” Agnes was now leaning forward on the table and whispering urgently at Raffi. 

“Coffee.” Seven’s eyebrows hit her hairline and it was Agnes’ turn to gape at Raffi.

“It does!” she finally retorted before grabbing her own drink and sipping at it with a bit of embarrassment. Agnes finally found her words again and was gripping her glass with both hands, “How is this even possible?” she looked down into her glass for a moment before shrugging and taking another long draw from it. Raffi was wondering the same thing and was able to flag down the waitress as she was hustling past, “Excuse me, but what is in this drink?” The waitress only smirked at her and replied, “Sorry, house secret recipe.” Raffi cocked an eyebrow as the waitress began to disappear again and Raffi called after her, “Oh come on! How’s it made?” 

“Also a house secret!” the waitress waved back at her over her shoulder. Raffi huffed again and turned back to the others with a shrug and they all looked at each other for a moment before they all started laughing to themselves.   
“I swear where does JL find these places?” Raffi chuckled. 

“Who knows but I’m sure there is some long drawn out story to it with various literature references attached.” Agnes sniggered back and they all chuckled again, but was brought up short when a bottle suddenly rolled towards them on the floor and tapped to a stop on Agnes’ chair. She gave out a little ‘oh’ and bent down to pick the bottle up, Seven and Raffi leaning forward to see what it was. Agnes held up the bottle and then looked around to see if anyone was looking for it, but didn’t get very far as there was a shout from a table away.

“Hey! That...is mine!”

Agnes whipped around to the voice behind her to see a rather drunk klingon standing there. Half full glass still in his hand and sloshing to the side as he swayed back and forth. Agnes just stared up at him until she blinked back her surprise and held out the bottle to him, “right...here you go.” The klingon reached over to take it with a shaky hand and was just able to grasp the neck of the bottle. Agnes let go thinking he had it only for it to slip from his hand and break on the ground. They both stared at it for a few seconds and then slowly at the same time looked up to stare at each other. The Klingon took a swig from the drink in his hand.

“You...Ma..made me drop…” He then waved vaguely to the floor as if trying to find the word, but ultimately settling on, “..that..” Agnes frowned at him then, “You had it. You dropped that yourself.”

“Did not...”

“Yes you did.”

“Nope.”

“Yes. YOU did”

“DID NOT!” At this he raised a swaying hand to point a finger at her, “Weak human!” He slurred, “I’ll...make..make you pay!” He then sluggishly took a half hearted swing at her, but went too high, completely missing her, and almost falling forward instead. Agnes didn’t wait to see if it would get that far, but easily dodged and got out of the way of his forward momentum and brought herself up against the bar. She could hear Raffi and Seven cry out and their chairs scraping the floor as they got up, but before they made it around the table the Klingon had stumbled back around to face Agnes again. 

“You wanna go little human!” he slurred, throwing his half empty glass to the ground in the process. Agnes open mouthed stared at him, but then her face grew into an angry determination and she whipped around to lean over the bar and grabbed the first bottle she could find and whirled back towards him, “YEAH, I WANNA GO!” The Klingon tilted his head at her sudden outburst, but never got to react further as Agnes swung the bottle down over his head, effectively sending him to the floor and knocking him out, shattering glass everywhere. She was breathing hard and looked up to see Raffi and Seven standing there stunned halfway around the table.

“HEY! That’s my brother!” All three girls looked up to see the rest of the Klingons start to rise from their chairs, some more sluggish than others. Raffi shook herself from her shock first and called over to Agnes and Seven, “Time to go girls!” and all three started to bolt for the doors, Seven turning and flipping their table towards the oncoming Klingons to give them more time. 

As they ran towards the doors, the waitress was leaning up against the bar with not a care in the world and hollered after them, “Give Picard my love!” giving them a little wave as they sprinted out into the waning sunlight. They were running past the vendors, until Agnes suddenly called out to Raffi and Seven, bringing them to a full stop and whipping around towards her, “We were supposed to get something for Elnor!”

“Really?!” Raffi irately replied back, “There are Klingons coming after us!” Anges was already looking around though and suddenly pointed at one of the vendors. Raffi stomped over to it and quickly skimmed through the wares while Seven and Agnes ducked behind the fountain, watching as the Klingons started to stumble out and look around squinting in the dying sunlight. She quickly grabbed something and made the exchange with the confused vendor and all but bolted back to them, “lets go, lets go!” and they continued their frantic run back towards the ship.

They only slowed down as they got to the outskirts of the port and deemed they had lost their pursuers. They ducked behind some crates to be safe and tried to catch their breath. Seven started laughing causing the other girls to look up at her, “You,” she pointed at Agnes, “you started a bar fight, with a Klingon!” and then leaned on a crate to laugh some more, only to have Raffi join her, also looking towards Agnes, “You’re an animal!”

“We can’t take you anywhere now. You are now a menace to society.” Seven huffed out between laughs. Agnes blinked at them and then started to laugh too. Once they got control of themselves again they finished making their way back to the ship. 

Raffi entered first and looked around. It was too quiet. Suspiciously quiet.

“RIOS!?”

Nothing.

“Computer, where is the captain?”

_“Captain Rios is not on the ship.”_ Raffi gave a mildly shocked look back to Agnes and was about to ask if she knew anything until Seven called from the doors of the ship. Agnes and Raffi came back over to see where she was pointing. Sure enough there was Elnor and Rios standing outside talking.

“What are you two doing over there!?” she watched as they both looked up to her and heard Rios retort, “Don’t worry we’re coming back inside, don’t get your hair in a tizzy!” Raffi huffed and let a small smile grace her features and then made her way back in the ship along with Seven and Agnes. 

All three slumped into the benches around the tables and contemplated their day in silence, only looking up as Rios and Elnor shuffled inside. Raffi furrowed her eyebrows at both of them. Something didn’t seem right about them. Elnor helped Rios sit down on a bench and...did Elnor just sway a little? It was so subtle she almost didn’t catch it and looked to Seven, only to see her looking at them with a confused look as well. Raffi then turned back to the two men, “So...what did you two do today?” she started casually. 

Rios only waved a hand about vaguely and replied, “Not much really. Just shared a first drink with the kid.” At this he reached over to pat Elnor on the arm, who was still standing next to him and Raffi just then noticed the bottle and two cups in his hand. Raffi looked from one to the other suspiciously, “uh...huh. You sure it was just...one drink?” Rios looked at Raffi indignantly, “Of course it was, I wouldn't get the kid drunk!”

“Then why is he swaying?” Raffi shot back calmly. Rios swung his head to look up at Elnor.

“He looks fine.” he eventually let out.

Seven stood from the table and jumped in with, “Let's see about that.'' She went to a cabinet and pulled out another cup and easily tossed it towards Elnor. Everyone watched in awe as he stumbled around with his hand and eventually lost control of the cup and let it fall to the floor. 

“AH HA!” Raffi stood and pointed between the two of them, “what do you have to say for yourselves now!?” Rios and Elnor only looked at each other again before looking back at Raffi. Rios then piped back in with a little shrug, “It’s tradition.” Raffi let her hand drop and tilted her head at him in confusion, “Eh?” Seven intervened then and motioned for Raffi to sit back down diplomatically before turning on Elnor, who looked a little embarrassed now. 

“I suppose you didn’t get very far in your studies then?” she lightly accused, earning a hurt look from Elnor.

“Actually I finished all the reading today.”

“Ok then, what was it about?” Seven replied and folded her arms, expectantly waiting for an excuse. Instead Elnor launched into a complete dissertation going from the proper care and maintenance of a phaser, to the energy uses for force fields and ending with the basics of engineering topics to which he finished with, “And that is the difference between warp particles and tachyon eddies.” All the while Seven had slowly unfolded her arms and slowly let her mouth open in shock. There was complete silence around the room until Agnes suddenly spoke up, “Holy crap. He’s Kung Fu drunk,” she turned to Rios pointing both her index fingers to each temple and whispered, “But with his mind.” Rios only grinned back at them all proudly. Elnor sniffled and shuffled in place as he waited for Seven to reply. She blinked once at him and simply said, “Go to bed Elnor.”

“Yes ma’am.” And he turned to go up the stairs before Raffi called out to him, “hold up!” He turned back to them with a slight sway, causing him to grab the table for support. Raffi pulled out something fuzzy and handed it to him, “Told ya we would get you something.” Elnor looked at it skeptically, but melted into a smile when he came in contact with the plush item. He turned it over in his hands to get a better look at it, “what is this?” he finally asked as he brought it into his chest, enjoying the soft feel in his hands. Raffi shifted in place with a little embarrassment, “well,” She cleared her throat, “It’s a stuffed animal. It’s supposed to represent a cat.” Elnor looked up at her happily, “Thank you.” he then turned again and made his way, albeit a bit slower, up the stairs. 

Raffi and Seven then returned to sitting around the table again with Rios and Agnes and a short silence fell over them. Seven was the first to break the silence and looked to Rios a little accusingly, “what were you two drinking anyway?” 

“Romulan Ale and apparently very potent too.” Seven mused on this for a moment, “Then you really did have only one drink?” Rios tipped his head at her with a little flair from his hand.

“Wait, so you are buzzed from just ONE drink?” Agnes quipped.

“Apparently.” Rios drawled out with a smile. Seven then decided to explain a bit, “Romulan Ale is known to be extremely potent. Some have claimed you get an ‘instant drunk’ from it.” Agnes eyebrows raised and she gave out a little, “Oh.” Rios continued on, “Elnor says they drink it just to prove that they can.” he then chuckled a little to himself earning an amused smile from everyone else. 

Rios cleared his throat and then turned to look at them in turn, “So, what did you do today? Besides, buy a stuffed animal.” Seven didn’t even miss a beat, “Agnes got into a bar fight with a Klingon.”

“Wait...what!?” Rios sputtered.

“It was glorious.” Raffi said nonchalantly.

“Hold up! Did you just say…?”

“I hit him with a bottle.” Agnes jumped in with a little smile. Rios failed in his words and looked from one girl to the other with a gaping mouth as if trying to decide if they were serious or not. Then a smile spread onto his face and he turned to Agnes, standing a little to give her a high five, “That’s my girl.” He started to say, but before he could follow through he instead tumbled out of his chair and onto the floor. All three girls just stared at him for a few seconds as they listened to the groan from the ground. 

Raffi was the first to stand up, “And with that, I’m going to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok did anyone else get a kick out of Agnes, AND seven flipping a table? anyone? eh? ok well I did...


End file.
